The apparatus disclosed herein, in general, relates to a cleansing apparatus. More particularly, the apparatus disclosed herein relates to a body cleansing apparatus comprising multiple different types of cleansing members positioned on the body cleansing apparatus for cleansing a user's body.
Commercially available cleansing apparatuses typically include handheld brushes that can be used to cleanse a user's back. However, a user may not be able to easily access all areas of the user's back for cleansing using these handheld brushes. Conventional handheld back brushes that have fixed and detachable handles typically require a fair amount of physical flexibility and coordination on the part of the user for their effective use. Users with stiff necks, stiff backs, arthritis, etc., typically find it difficult to use these handheld back brushes for cleansing body parts that are difficult to access, for example, their backs.
Moreover, bristles provided on conventional brushing devices have a linear design. These linear bristle structures do not sufficiently collect, contain, retain, and dispense a cleansing agent used for cleansing, resulting in wastage of the cleansing agent. Linear bristles also accumulate dead skin cells, which in turn can result in breeding conditions for microbes. The design of linear bristles may also damage sensitive skin if a user scrubs his/her skin rigorously with minimal lubrication provided by a dispensed cleansing agent. An insufficient cleansing agent being dispensed on the linear bristles during cleansing can cause abrasions and cuts in sensitive skin.
Furthermore, a conventional cleansing apparatus that is fixed to a bathroom wall is stationary and requires a user to move physically in an upward direction and a downward direction to produce a scrubbing action and cleanse the user's body. The user will have to physically change his/her position frequently to establish contact with the cleansing apparatus to cleanse the user's body part. This strenuous physical movement requires additional effort from the user, thereby causing fatigue while performing daily cleansing of the user's body. Some users, for example, elderly persons may find it difficult to use a stationary cleansing apparatus for performing a daily cleansing activity. Furthermore, a conventional cleansing apparatus that is rigidly fixed to a bathroom wall is difficult to maintain. Furthermore, in a household, there may be a large number of users with different physical attributes, for example, different heights. Conventional back cleansing apparatuses that are typically fixed to bathroom walls may not be positioned to suit each user's height, thereby making it difficult for different users having different heights to use the same back cleansing apparatus.
Hence, there is a long felt need for a body cleansing apparatus that is accessible to all areas of the user's back or other body parts, without requiring any effort from the user for cleansing such body parts. Moreover, there is a need for a motorized body cleansing apparatus that moves in an upward direction and a downward direction automatically to produce an automated scrubbing action on a user's back or other body parts. Furthermore, there is a need for a body cleansing apparatus comprising bristle structures and other sponge based cleansing members that sufficiently collect, contain, retain, and dispense a cleansing agent for allowing the user to simultaneously brush and cleanse the user's body parts. Furthermore, there is a need for a position adjustable body cleansing apparatus that allows users of different heights to use the body cleansing apparatus without manually removing and fixing the body cleansing apparatus to a support structure to suit each user's height each time. Furthermore, there is a need for a body cleansing apparatus that can be detachably attached to a support structure, for example, a bathroom wall for convenient removal and maintenance of the body cleansing apparatus.